Returning to You
by Iconic Superheroes
Summary: The TARDIS helps the Doctor get back to Rose, and there are some surprises waiting for him when he gets there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm afraid that this story might be terrible, but I am out of practice. I wanted to get this idea out of my head as quickly as possible, so my writing has suffered. I would appreciate reviews of any kind, so just let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Doctor Who" or any associated characters, places, or themes.

**Returning to You**

**by **

**Iconic Superheroes**

_

* * *

_

_Wake up, Doctor._

"Mmm…five more minutes."

_Doctor, GET UP._

The Doctor jerked away at the TARDIS' insistence. "What is it, old girl?" he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The Doctor didn't sleep very often, or very well, so he didn't appreciate being awakened prematurely.

_We've arrived._

'Arrived?' he thought. "I didn't set an coordinates."

_I did._

This was strange. The TARDIS rarely took them somewhere without the Doctor's knowledge. He shrugged. His trust in the TARDIS was implicit, so he figured she must have had a good reason to take them somewhere.

"Where are we, then?"

_Go out and see._

'Curious.' The doctor got up and began to dress. He wasn't as excited about visiting an unknown place as he should be. It seemed that much of his excitement had disappeared along with Rose. 'Ah, Rose.' He thought. 'And it took a whole five minutes today. That's a new record. Yesterday it was only two minutes before I thought of her.'

Once his pinstriped jacket was in place the Doctor approached the doors. "Well, it'll be interesting anyway," he said, and pushed the doors open.

"Fantastic!" he whispered, taking in the scenery. His TARDIS was one smart girl. When he opened the doors he saw something he thought he'd never see again – the zeppelins of Earth II.

* * *

Emily Tyler was in a hurry. Her alarm had failed to ring at the proper time and now she was going to be late to university. She ran around her room gathering her books and was almost out the door before her mum stopped her.

"Emily, aren't you forgetting something?" she said, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes.

Emily's face went blank. "Er…I love you?"

Rose Tyler smiled slightly and shook her head. "You've forgotten to pick up the package from Mickey." Rose said, rolling her eyes at her daughter's forgetfulness.

Emily brightened. "Sorry Mum! I'll stop by Uncle Mickey's after class," she said, flinging her bag over her shoulder and kissing her mum on the cheek. "Bye!"

Rose smiled. "Bye, darling."

Once her daughter was gone Rose allowed her smile to drop. Today was the 18-year anniversary of Doomsday. 18 years since she had seen her Doctor. Rose made a cuppa and sat in front of the telly, planning on watching a good program. She had the day off, as everyone at work knew of the Doctor and what had happened. She'd only had a few sips of her tea when the telephone rang.

"'Ello?" she said, muting the TV.

"Rose, how are you? Been on any dates?"

"Mum!" Rose said, scowling. She hated it when Jackie pestered her about dates. Especially today.

"Well, I only want what's best for you," Jackie grumbled. Rose sighed. She knew that her mum only meant well, but she wasn't in the mood today. "I know. But you know what today is," she said, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant.

"I know, sweetheart," Jackie said softly. "How's Emily?"

"She's off at university. Gonna be late actually." Rose couldn't stop a grin.

Jackie laughed. "She reminds me of a certain someone," she said.

"Yeah, me," Rose replied.

"No, not you." There was a long silence. "Oh, Pete needs the phone," Jackie said. "Bye darling, I love you."

"Love you too, Mum."

Rose hung up. "Cheerful, that," she muttered, unmuting the telly.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. He was definitely on the parallel Earth. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a square, and there were tall buildings all around. A few young people were sitting on blankets and reading. "Right. Now where does Rose Tyler live?" The Doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Emily was so very late. She had missed the bus thanks to her mum's delay, and was running through the courtyard of her university, hoping that the shortcut would get her to astronomy quicker. She ran into something.

"Oof!" she grunted, her bag falling and spilling everywhere. The person she ran into had a hold of her arms and was steadying her.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully. "Perhaps you can help me find someone."

Emily scowled at him and bent down to pick up her things. He casually knelt to help her, chatting cheerfully the whole time. "You see, I have an old friend that I haven't seen in quite a while. Actually, we were a bit more than friends. In fact, we were lovers. Just the once though. And if she hadn't been trapped here we might have-" The Doctor only paused in his speech when he noticed that the girl who ran into him was gaping.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. He held his hand out. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

Emily stared at this strange man as he ranted about some woman. 'Well, could be a man he's going on about,' she thought snidely. He actually seemed somewhat familiar to her. Maybe it was his suit. She was wondering where this man had come from when he said the words she had been told about every night by her mother – 'I'm the Doctor.' Emily felt her mouth drop. Everyone at Torchwood knew about the Doctor, and Emily herself knew quite a bit about him and her mum's adventures together.

"_You're_ the Doc…Doctor?" she choked. The Doctor grinned. "Do I know you?" he asked, taking a good look at the girl for the first time. She was about a head shorter than him and had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She wore jeans and a Beatles t-shirt.

Emily got a grip on herself. "Well, no, but-"

"It's just as well. Many people know _of _me (a bit more than I'd like, but what can you do?). So, perhaps you can help. Do you know where Rose Tyler lives?"

Emily was somewhat annoyed that he had interrupted her. "I should hope so, considering."

The Doctor didn't like that answer – it was somewhat vague and he worried that something might have happened to Rose. "Considering? Considering what?"

Sticking her chin in the air, Emily said, "I should know considering that I'm her daughter."

* * *

The Doctor was floored. He hadn't expected that Rose would move on that quickly, but judging that this girl was in university it had been quite a bit longer for her than it had been for him. It had only been months since he had lost Rose, but apparently it had been longer on this side of the tear. He leaned against the TARDIS for support. 'She's moved on. She got married and had children,' he thought miserably. 'Well, judging from this girl's looks at least Mickey Smith isn't the father. One thing is going my way.'

Emily wanted to stay mad, but the fact that she was literally speaking to The Doctor was enough to excite her. "Is that the TARDIS?" she asked, gazing at his ship in awe.

The Doctor glanced at the girl – Rose's daughter – and couldn't help but grin. It seemed that she had inherited some of her mum's fascination with new things. "Yep, it is," he said. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

Emily, who had one hand on the TARDIS, glanced at him. "Oh. It's Emily," she said. The Doctor nodded. "That a pretty name."

"I'm glad you approve." When she saw the hurt on his face she elaborated, "No, sorry. I'm not being sarcastic – I mean it. Mum's told me so much about you. I'm really happy that I get to meet you." The Doctor smiled bigger than he had since Rose had gone. He was alarmed when Emily's face fell, however. "How did you get here? Mum said that if you could come you would've come for her before now."

He sighed. "I'm not really sure. This girl here," he patted the TARDIS, "did it for me. Exactly how long has it been since your mum and Jackie got trapped here?"

Emily squinted. "About 18 years I imagine. Well, since I was born."

* * *

This information surprised the Doctor. Apparently Rose hadn't wasted any time in forgetting him and moving on. "She really misses you, you know." Emily said, sizing the man up. She knew what he meant to her mum, and now that she was actually speaking with him she was glad to see that he measured up to her imagination.

"She would tell me about you every night before bed. She thinks I don't notice how sad she gets. Especially today."

"What's today?" The Doctor asked, secretly pleased that Rose cared enough to make sure her daughter knew of him.

"The anniversary of Doomsday," Emily said matter-of-factly.

Emily brightened. "She'll be so glad to see you! C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand and tried to head home. His feet stayed where they were, however. "What?" she said, letting him go and crossing her arms. "Don't you want to see Mum?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. "Of course, but for me it's only been a few months since…your mum's obviously moved on and created a family. I'm sure your dad wouldn't appreciate me showing up." He glanced up in time to see Emily's pained expression. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's just, I've never known my dad. Mum won't even tell me his name. I get the impression that whatever happened between them is too painful for her to talk about. Frankly, I just assume that he was a jerk and left her high and dry."

The Doctor felt guilty that this news made him happy. He didn't want Rose to be sad, but the fact that she hadn't married did please him. "Oh."

Emily was glad that he didn't pretend he was sorry. She knew very well what kind of relationship he and her mum had- Rose had told her everything about that day on the beach, and had told her about every adventure she could remember. When the Doctor remained silent, Emily made an impatient noise. "Well? Are we going or not!"

The Doctor grinned and took her hand. "Lead the way." She returned the smile and led them toward the Tyler household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who.

**Returning to You**

**Chapter 2**

**by**

**Iconic Superheroes**

* * *

Rose had fallen asleep on the sofa not long after she spoke with Jackie. She was dreaming of Daleks and Cybermen and that her Doctor was falling….

"Mum!"

'That was strange', Rose thought. 'Emily wasn't there.'

"Mum, I'm home!" Emily called again. "And I have a surprise!"

Rose realized muzzily that she was no longer dreaming and that Emily had returned from class. She rubbed her eyes and peered at her daughter, who was standing over her and grinning. "A surprise? I hope it isn't something ridiculous like last time…"

* * *

Emily grinned guiltily. The last surprise present she had bought her mother was some particularly naughty lingerie. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted her mum to date, but she certainly wanted her to be happy. And now she could make Rose happy by giving her the Doctor.

Emily motioned for the Doctor, who had been around the corner by the door. He stepped into Rose's line of sight and grinned self-consciously. "Rose Tyler," he said, spreading his arms out. "I think there's something I've need to tell you."

* * *

Rose's breath caught in her throat. 'I'm still dreaming,' she thought desperately. 'This can' be real.'

"This isn't real," she whispered.

The Doctor's grin faltered. "Rose?"

"It's real, Mum!" Emily said excitedly, urging her mum forward. "It's really the Doctor!"

Rose looked between the two most important people in her life and knew that she wasn't dreaming. This moment was real, and it was the moment she had waited for ever since she had been trapped in this parallel world.

"Doctor?" Rose said, so softly that he could barely hear her. His smile widened a bit and he nodded. She didn't need any further prodding, and rushed into his open arms.

"I missed you so much!" she wailed, embarrassed that she lost control and was crying so much.

"I missed you too," the Doctor said. "And there's something I've waited months-" he ignored her questioning glance for the moment "-to tell you. Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose grinned up at him. "Quite right, too."

* * *

Emily watched all of this with a smile. She was so glad that her mum was reunited with the Doctor. She was very tired of Rose constantly having an air of sorrow and loss, and it was quite obvious that the Doctor had something to do with this. And she felt partly responsible for reuniting them, even thought she only showed him where they lived.

* * *

After a few minutes of being held by the Doctor, Rose pulled back. "But how? How did you come back?" she asked, wiping at her running mascara. The Doctor smiled down at her.

"I don't often say this, but I have no idea."  
Rose gasped theatrically. "You? You always have _some_ idea."

His smile widened. "Well, you'll just have to ask the TARDIS. She had everything to do with this. I just woke up and here I was!"

Rose smiled. "Well, I'll have to thank her. But what did you mean earlier about 'months'? It's been eighteen bloody years!"

The Doctor pondered this for a minute. "I suppose that time runs differently in the parallel Earths. Something I'll be looking into later…"

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. They would have stayed like that for hours had Emily not cleared her throat. "Oh! Emily!" Rose said, startled and not a little guilty that she had forgotten her daughter. "How exactly did you two meet?"

To Rose's surprise, the Doctor laughed. "She ran into me. Literally."

Rose snorted. "That's nice. So you finally get to meet my Doctor!" Emily and Rose shared a smile before Rose looked away and bit her lip. The Doctor noticed her frown and a touch of concern struck him. "What is it?" he asked, worried that Rose wasn't entirely happy he had come back after so long. Rose sighed and looked from Emily to the Doctor. "Why don't we sit on the couch and have some tea," she said, avoiding the question.

* * *

The mood had quickly turned from warm and happy to silent and uncomfortable. Rose and the Doctor were next to each other on the sofa and Emily sat on the armchair across from them. Emily couldn't stand any sort of discomfort, and this awkward silence was the worst she had ever experienced. "Well? What's going on, Mum?" she asked impatiently.

The Doctor was giving Rose a calculating look, trying to figure out what had suddenly made her so nervous. He and Rose hadn't been uncomfortable in each other's presence since his previous incarnation, and it must be something big to make her behave this way now.

Rose appeared to be plucking up her courage when the doorbell rang.

"Bloody perfect timing!" she muttered darkly, getting up to answer the door. The Doctor and Emily shared a glance. They were both apprehensive about what Rose was going to tell them. The Doctor was about to break the awkward silence when they heard Rose say, "Mum! What are you doing here?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and he mouthed 'Jackie' to Emily, who nodded her head and gave him a look of sympathy. She had heard stories of her grandmother's famous slapping, but had yet to witness it.

* * *

Rose was glad for the distraction. She had waited eighteen years to have this opportunity, but she couldn't find the words to explain herself. So when the bell rang she was glad to have an excuse to leave the room. When she opened the door she was somewhat surprised to see her mother. "Mum! What are you doing here?" she said, opening the door wider so Jackie Tyler could enter the house.

"I just wanted to come over and apologize for earlier, Rose. I know how hard this has been for you, and I know how difficult today is especially." Jackie said, walking further into the house. She rounded the corner and came face-to-face with the very man of her daughter's dreams.

"You!" she said, stopping in her tracks. The Doctor rose to his feet and spread his arms. "Jackie!" he said, smiling at his love's mother. Jackie approached him as if she were going to hug him, but when she got close enough she drew her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Mum!" Rose cried, rushing forward to the Doctor, who had stumbled back into the couch. "Grandma!" Emily said, following her mother.

"What!" Jackie said, panting slightly from her exertion. "He left you, Rose!" When Rose opened her mouth to protest, Jackie wouldn't let her speak. "No! I know he didn't do it on purpose, but it all comes down to the fact that he left you. You were alone, heartbroken, and pregnant!"

"MUM!" Rose gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. She gave a horrified look to the Doctor, waiting for him to react. The Doctor gaped back at her, then slowly turned to gaze at Emily.

* * *

Emily, for her part, was trying to act shocked. She thought she was doing exceedingly well at it, too. 'Honestly,' she thought. 'If Mum thought I was _that_ bad at math, or that I couldn't tell from her stories…'

* * *

The Doctor looked back at Rose and Jackie. "Rose…" he started. His voice cracked a bit and he cleared his throat. "You said…on the beach you told me that it was Jackie who was pregnant!"

It was Jackie's turn to gape at Rose. "I thought you told him that day!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Rose hung her head, but she couldn't help feeling relieved that Jackie had unknowingly done her dirty work. "I'm sorry, all of you, but Doctor-" her eyes pleaded with him to forgive her "-I couldn't let you know. You would have been more hurt, knowing what you were missing." Rose turned her gaze on Emily. "And I wanted you to live normally, thinking that your father was here-" She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "I'm just so sorry!"

The Doctor walked forward solemnly and held her in his arms. "Ssh, Rose. It's all right," he said, stroking her hair as she cried. Once she had calmed down some, Rose looked to see how Emily was taking all this.  
"Oh, er…how could you…" she stuttered. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Oh, sod it all. I knew."

Rose's eyes widened. "You knew? How?" She was completely surprised at her daughter's statement.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _on_ Mum. You talk about him constantly. And the math adds up. I was born six months after you, Grandma, and Uncle Mickey were trapped here. It doesn't take a rocket scientist."

The Doctor looked at Rose again, eyebrows raised. "You were three months gone when that happened?"

If possible, she looked even guiltier. "I couldn't ever think how to tell you. The time was never right," she said, biting her lip and looking up at him. "Are you mad?"

He sighed. "Oh, Rose, I could never be mad at you. Besides, having a daughter…it's fantastic!" He turned to Emily. "Do you mind? You know, having me for a dad? I was a dad before, and I hope I did okay at it but I never had the chance to ask so I don't-"

"You never mentioned that he could babble so much!" Emily interrupted. Upon seeing his chastened look, she relented. "But how could I mind? I've dreamed of meeting you since I could understand Mum's stories." She grinned, a grin that looked so very much like his own, and went forward to join their hug.

They were all together again, a family reunited.

* * *

**AN 2: **Sorry folks, but this is the end of my little fic. I'm glad at least some of you reviewed, so thank you for that! You know who you are. Anyway, I appreciate your interest in this and I'm sorry it wasn't better. Thank you.


	3. Note

I know some of you weren't happy with this ending, and if I'm being entirely truthful I wasn't either. I just wanted it finished, so I did the quick everybody's happy ending.

So, hopefully my next news will make you all happy- I am planning a sequel. Don't get too excited, because I haven't started writing and I don't have much of a plot, but there will be one. I hope this cheers some of you up.

Thank you for reading and giving your opinion,

Iconic Superheroes


End file.
